streamfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alf
Gordon Shumway is an alien from Melmac that was nicknamed ALF(Alien Life Form). He crash landed on Earth during the 1980's and lived with the Tanner family. They helped him survive various searches for Alf perpetuated by the government. During his stay with the Tanners he at first was a mere annoyance to them but over time they grew quite fond of the alien. While Willie was always having to clean up after Alf's antics both of them bonded, that is they got along well when Alf wasn't trying to eat the family's cat!(Laugh track) Alf's Cameo on StreamFriends During a stream of Heroic Naxxramas in Hearthstone featuring Keith, Art, and Nick, Alf made an appearance. When he first arrived he introduced himself with a simple hello then things went awry almost immediately when he began to make a melodic repeating metallic noise with his throat. When Art and Keith demanded he stop his only response was a crpytic one, M A C I N T O S H. Within a minute Alf was already being asked to leave from the stram, but Art and Keith were in for the long haul. They were subject to his various accusations and antics as he did everything in his power to stay rather than leave. M A C I N T O S H was his favorite word to say, he practically hijacked the show as he talked down to Keith. His laughter rang out through many headsets, at one point Keith and Alf only spoke through groans. Finally the Melmacian alien left only to be replaced by another extra terrestrial, Goku. At first Goku seemed like a fine fellow until he had a flashback to the Sayan Saga and destroyed a block nearby Keith's house. As dead littered the streets Alf returned offering to use his phone to call for ambulances and the police but it became apparent he was being sarcastic. Keith and Art called him out on this but Alf, being an uncaring hairy monster, continued to joke about those lost in the tragic event. Eventually Alf parted ways with the StreamFriends and Keith swore to never let the alien on their show again. Quotes "I've got a 357!" - Alf talking about the gun he owns, breaking his parole. "M A C I N T O S H." - Alf "Ha! I kill me!" - Alf "Who said I'm gonna walk? I'm gonna drive my new Mercedes. What do you say? Burgundy with the tan interior?" - Alf "I'm reminded of a prayer he used to recite every night before going to bed, 'And if I die before I wake, chiken-fry me like a steak.'" - Alf "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If its run over by a car, you don't want it." - Alf "I had a cousin. Pretty Boy Shumway. He lived on the south side of Melmac. The baddest part of the planet, if they didn't like your shoes...AK-AK-AK-AK-AK!" - Alf "You mean he'd shoot a person just because he didn't like their shoes?" - Willie "No. He'd just point at you and go, 'AK-AK-AK-AK-AK.'" - Alf "Raining cats? You open the skylight and I'll get the relish." - Alf